


You're not worth my time (or i didn't think so)

by Bitey11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitey11/pseuds/Bitey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tries to explain himself but Felicity isn't having a bar of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not worth my time (or i didn't think so)

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly, hope you enjoy it :)

Felicity was an internet person, there was no doubt about that. Her days off were spent in baggy pants, laptop in her lap and her headphones on playing her favourite tunes of that particular time. The only difference today was that it wasn’t her day off. She was skiving. Skiving work. Skiving The Arrow. Skiving Oliver. She didn’t want to put up with him today. She felt like she didn’t want to put up with him ever again. But a knock on her door prevented her from doing so.  
“Felicity”  
“Go away Oliver”  
“Look I’m sorry” He said quietly resting his head on her door.  
“I don’t care Oliver go away!” She yelled and stomped up the stairs with her laptop in hand and headphones around her neck. “And if you make any attempt to get in here the hospital will be very grateful for you and your multimillion dollar donation”

9 hours later, spent in a mixture of tumblr, streaming tv shows and a block of chocolate later Felicity emerged from her front door.  
“How much do I owe you?” she asked the pizza delivery girl, still in her sweats.  
“12.64” The red head said handing over the pizza. Felicity passed over a $50  
“Keep it”  
“You sure?” She asked reaching for the company issued change pouch  
“Absolutely, this one’s on Oliver Queen”  
“You go girl!” The delivery girl winked  
“I stole it from his wallet, he’s being a dick and someone deserves it more than him”  
“Well thank you very much and enjoy your evening”

Felicity ate her pizza as she watched ‘Beauty and the Beast.’  
“OMG Vincent, just kiss her already!” she yelled at her laptop in the middle of a bite of pizza. It wasn’t the most attractive thing in the world and Oliver was outside her door, listening to every word. “For christ’s sake man, you are both nuts for each other, what is your problem?” Oh the irony. 

Two more hours past and Oliver had resorted to sitting on the floor outside her apartment listening to what she was doing. He couldn’t help himself, she was the most amazing person he had ever met and he was having trouble convincing himself not to go in. Will, Felicity’s neighbour, walked past him and looked at his questioningly. “Hey Oliver, what you doing?” ever since Felicity had gotten involved with Oliver’s Arrow business, he had spent a lot of time at her apartment, especially when Slade had been in town, every fibre in his being told him he had to protect her and in that time he got to know the neighbours.  
“Hey Will I’m um…”  
“Trying to grow some balls?” In the limited time he spent with Will, the relationship between him and Felicity must have been so obvious that even Will had picked up on the … tension.  
“You could say that.” Oliver replied. Will took matters into his own hands and knocked on the door. Faint footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs and a voice shouted out. “If that’s you Oliver I swear to god you will have more scars to add to your growing collection.” Will and Oliver shared a look.  
“It’s me sweetie” Will replied to get Felicity to open the door.  
“Good luck” he mouthed before scurrying into his own apartment.

Felicity opened the door with a smile on her face “Hey Will long ti- Oh” Felicity swung the door forward, hoping for it to slam in his face however Oliver manages to put his foot in the say and it just bounced before returning to Felicity’s hand.  
“Felicity please”  
“No, for gods sake, go away”  
“What’s wrong? Please just let me in I can help you”  
“No, I’m fine, leave” She tried closing the door again but Oliver just took that as a cue to take a small step and lean against the door frame, half inside her apartment.  
“I swear Oliver, if you don’t leave right now, I’ll call Diggle”  
“He’s worried about you too” Felicity sighed at him and opened the door, better to not have both of them knocking down her door. She moved away from the door, retreating back to her couch.  
“Come in before I change my mind”

Oliver didn’t say anything, just walked through the door and sat at the end of the couch. Felicity however had other plans, she extended her legs out so her dainty feet rested in his lap and her laptop rested in hers. Oliver raised an eyebrow at her but she had already pressed play on her movie. 

Felicity’s eyes soon began to droop. Oliver himself had already fallen asleep, spending most of the day and half the night outside her apartment was more tiring that you’d think. However it almost seemed as though as soon she fell asleep he woke up. Her feet still in his lap and her movie’s final frame frozen on her screen. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before his gaze fell upon Felicity. He cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly. Removing her feet from his lap he stood up so he could pick her up. When she was in his arms she instinctively snuggled closer to his warmth. Carrying her up the stairs wasn’t hard and since she was already in her pyjamas all he had to do was place her under the covers however when he pulled away and turned to leave he felt Felicity’s small hand grab his wrist.  
“Stay” she mumbled still half asleep, her eyes not opening. He smiled down at her and walked around to the other side of the bed. As he slipped in she moved closer to him, closer to the warmth.  
_I love you so much_ Oliver thought as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I’m still angry” Felicity muttered _I love you_ She thought


End file.
